Talk:Star Trek Fotonovels
Plagarism I must be famous! I've been plagiarized! – Steve Roby :It's been removed, Steve. Thanks for bringing it to our attention. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Comics? I'm not necessarily opposed to the idea, but why was the category of this (and the similar Star Trek Photostories) changed from novels to comics? --31dot 10:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I would assume that it is because they are "picture books" with speech bubbles. However, they were marketed as "novels", not comics. -- sulfur 11:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I almost wonder if a separate category would be helpful here- but I agree going with how they were marketed makes sense. --31dot 20:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I would support a category for these, under both comics and novels. The last couple books I've seen in a store like this were with the comics and graphic novels, so it seems modern thinking would have people searching under comics rather than novels. - 21:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::They have comic book panels, comic book speech balloons and comic book narration boxes. It doesn't matter that they were published by Bantam Books, which normally publishes novels. It also doesn't matter that they have the same page size as a mass market paperback novel. On eBay they are listed under a variety of categories, including Comics. 02:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It certainly does matter- although as I said a new category for these may be warranted. I invite you to contribute to the discussion on the Category suggestion page.--31dot 02:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Categories are only part of the problem. It also has to be decided if the Fotonovels/Photostories are listed on the Comics page or not and what kind of navigation bars the Photostories will have. I object to the idea that the Photostories are part of the Pocket TOS Unnumbered Novel series when they aren't novels at all. These books have been out of print for decades, so why does it matter how they were originally marketed? Right now, these things are sold mainly on eBay. Determining if something is a novel or comic is simple. If it's got lines of text, it's a novel; if it's got speech balloons, it's a comic. 03:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's not what determines a comic. That's what some people call a comic. In this case, Bantam felt that these were "novels". To my mind, these are not comics. They do have ISBNs, which suggests to be that we should use the novel sidebar, but perhaps the suggested "photostory" category is the best place to start though. -- sulfur 03:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The fact that they have been out of print is a good point for novels in fact, since when you could buy them new they were novels, not comics. Why anyone would think forcing this to be a black and white issue is going to get us to forgo what they were made as and marketed as is a better question to me then what makes a book a comic or a novel. It's not like we can cover them at both, and have them in both navs, right? - 03:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::ISBNs are not exclusive to novels. Every comic trade paperback has an ISBN. Companies can market their products however they want. The first dolls marketed towards boys were called "action figures" because that was the only way they could get boys to buy them. Likewise, comics marketed towards adults are sometimes called "graphic novels". You're right that speech balloons are not what determines a comic. The true definition of a comic is a sequence of pictures that form a narrative. The Fotonovels fit that definition. 03:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC)